


let's consider the relativity of convention

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, M/M, mari pov, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Mari thinks, if she had been a more conventional sister, it would have been expected of her to pass judgment onto the man looking to steal her brother away.Giving the “shovel talk”, as her brother calls it.





	let's consider the relativity of convention

Mari thinks, if she had been a more conventional sister, it would have been expected of her to pass judgment onto the man looking to steal her brother away. Giving the “shovel talk”, as her brother calls it. (Americans are still strange when it comes to their word choices, but hey. Strangeness is often relative, anyway.)

The thing about this is:

there are too many details to their circumstances that prevent any sense of conventionality.

One, there has never been any intention of stealing anything away from what she’s seen. If there _is_ , it would have been her brother stealing away the heart of Russia’s so-called champion, and that’s as good as done and there’s really nothing she can do about that. It is still, frankly, _baffling_ just how her brother has managed to _get engaged_ to the man who has adorned the four walls of his bedroom for so long that it’s literally become his personal shrine.

Two, Viktor Nikiforov in the flesh is _far_ from the smooth playboy image she has caught glimpses of on their communal TV. It’s gotten to the point where she’s questioned her own brother, who has always held himself and others to high standards, and his odd taste in men. What happened to her little brother who’s always been so caught up with this dazzling, prince(ss)-like person on the ice within their TV screen? How did he end up falling in love with this strange foreigner prone to leaving his robes untied to the point that he keeps flashing them with his nipples all while pretending he doesn’t notice any of it?

Three, Yuuri is more stubborn than their parents combined, and that’s _saying something_. There _is_ a reason that their onsen has remained open after all the others had closed, and it’s not due to sheer luck as it is unfailing competitiveness. If anyone would ever try to wiggle their way into Yuuri’s heart, and Mari knows more than a handful have tried, it would never happen without his express permission and a whole lot of trust. With her brother’s strong empathy and, in consequence, nigh unbreakable barriers, anyone who ever wants to get through to him has enough of a challenge with him alone. To add anything else to that, like an unnecessarily overprotective sister, is already bordering on cruelty.

Four, even if she’s not particularly showy on this, she trusts her brother. She knows that he knows what’s best for him (perhaps not when it comes to skating, due to his proneness to overwork), and she wouldn’t condescend to him by acting like he can’t take care of himself.

Five, and most significant of all:

even a blind man can see just how utterly _besotted_ Viktor is with her brother. If it had not been obvious yet in his attempts at flirting, or his lingering, affectionate looks only barely discreet in the corners of his eyes when they’re at home, it would damn well be obvious from how close he clings, how hard he tries for her brother, how _open_ he is with showing his affection that there’s close to no shame in him when they’re focused on mid-embrace by excited international news crews.

Mari thinks, given the inherent relativity of convention, there never would have been any time for her to protect her brother’s heart in the first place. It was too late at age 12, and certainly too late at the age of 23 when he’s already spent 12 years too long focused on one person as a goal.

It figures that all of that dedication would lead him somewhere.

(But who could have even known that it would lead to him and _marriage_ , and all in the span of a _year?)_

**Author's Note:**

> i am so damn tired from my day job lmao good night!!! i hope y'all enjoy ♥♥


End file.
